The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having a source/drain region that include a strain-inducing layer, and to methods of fabricating such semiconductor devices.
There is a continued demand for semiconductor devices that operate at increased speed. Strain transistors that apply a strain to a channel region have been proposed to increase the speed of semiconductor devices. However, as semiconductor devices are reduced in size in order to provide increased integration density, it may become more difficult to form strain-inducing layers in semiconductor transistors that are capable of applying a sufficient strain to the channel region.